izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Invader
Author's note: This is a parody of Lois Lowry's The Giver. Hopefully some of you have read it to understand some of this story's setting and plot-line etc. It's a good book and I reccomend it to everyone who hasn't read it. Characters as they're supposed to be Dib----------Jonas Gaz---------Lily Professer Membrane---------Father Mother---------Mother Tak------------Fiona Skoodge (Don't ask)----------Asher Zim-------------- The Giver GIR (Again, don't ask)----------------- Gabriel Mrs. Bitters-------------The Chief Elder Chapter 1 Dib’s life was controlled. Nothing unexpected happened ever because the very thought of it sounded preposterous including the fact that if the public was disturbed by something the one responsible was to be released from the community, which was a big deal. If you were released it should be if you’re an elder, a newchild, or a criminal. The only thing that was unexpected was his dreams which came few and rare. This made for an awkward conversation at the eating area. Every morning the family had to share their dreams as a tradition. And almost every day he found himself dreamless and therefore story less. “Gaz would you like to share your dream?” Mother asked the following morning. “I had a dream that I stole Father’s bicycle and rode it out of the community and the imaginary creatures were alive and walking or flying. It was weird.” Gaz shared. “That may be a sign that Father should keep an eye on his belongings and that you should stop sleeping with your comfort object sometime soon.” Mother concluded, “Dib?” Dib apologized once more and said the familiar phrase, “I did not dream last night.” Father sighed, “Maybe we should decrease the dosage of relief-of-pain it seems to be disrupting your dreaming.” Dib hung his head in shame until Mother decided it was time they head off to Skool. He helped clean the table with her when she had to tell him to leave as Gaz wanted to several minutes ago or he’d be late. He didn’t want to be late to class. If you were you had to apologize to them and they had to say “We forgive you so-and-so”. His friend Skoodge always had to recite the apology because he always showed up late to Skool. He bet today was not an exception. He followed his Father outside with Gaz and hopped on his bicycle. Gaz frowned, “I can’t wait till I’m nine so I can have a bike like Dib’s.” “It’s until, Gaz. Not till.” Father chastised her. Dib looked at his younger sister; the ribbons that were supposed to be neatly tied were dragging at the bottom of her feet as always. She never had them up and was always called on by The Speaker not directly but everyone knew it was directed to Gaz. “A REMINDER THAT ALL FEMALE EIGHTS ARE TO HAVE THEIR RIBBONS NEATLY TIED AT ALL TIMES.” But that wasn’t half as bad as what Dib had to go through one day. “A REMINDER TO MALE ELEVENS THAT SNACKS ARE TO BE ATEN NOT HOARDED.” He had snuck out an apple from the recreation center and the reminder had pinpointed him on the spot. He had to return the fruit and apologize to everyone at the center. It was embarrassing. When he arrived at Skool he saw Tak and Skoodge get off their bicycles too, all of them were late. Tak said she was late because she had to go remind Skoodge not to be late and Skoodge was late because he was riding around in the west side of the community. The three friends had to apologize personally to the class and the teacher as usual. “We forgive you, Dib.” “We forgive you, Tak.” “We forgive you, Skoodge.” Once the apologies were done they sat down and listened to today’s lesson. And a few hours later Dib and Tak were happy to go to their volunteer hour’s selection. They both volunteered at the House of the Old; where all the elders were placed at a certain time and sometime in the far future, where Tak and Dib would go to. Dib removed his tunic and put on the smock that was hanging on a hinge and walked towards a bed with the name “Anea” in big letters. “Oh Dib, it’s time already?” Anea asked in a weary voice. “Yes, ma’am. Do you want me to assist you to the tub?” Dib asked politely. “Please can you, Dib. These old bones don’t like to walk anymore.” She laughed. Dib chuckled alongside her and waited for her to undress so that he could help her in and get the water running. The best part was that at the House of the Old all the water was nice and hot which was perfect for bathing. He had barely noticed Tak, who was all the way on the other side of the room cleaning an old man named Brian. She smiled toward Dib. Dib smiled back and turned his attention back to Anea. “We had another release today.” Anea whispered to Dib, “It was George. We all made speeches for him and they took him away. It was really sad to see him go but he’s Elsewhere now, living a happy life.” Dib nodded, “I remember George, and he was always such a nice person. Too bad they don’t allow children to the Release Ceremonies here. Maybe because of the lack of space?” “Perhaps. We hold it in a small room, which is not enjoyable with the whole place crammed into one tiny room.” Anea shuddered with a laugh. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Tak was helping dry Brian so he could get dressed and in bed again. Dib looked at the clock which alarmed him what time it was, so he rushed a little bit with less conversation. Anea thanked him as he tucked her in and Dib smiled back to her, “My pleasure ma’am.” “Goodbye, Dib.” She waved at him. “Bye.” Dib waved back and took off the smock and put his tunic back on. Tak probably did the same thing but he wasn’t allowed to know because he wasn’t allowed to see. It was considered disgraceful to look at each other when dressing or undressing unless you were an elder. With a sigh he spoke up to Tak, “You know they had another release today.” Tak nodded, “Brian told me about it. He said he and George were best friends in the Doctoral Academy.” “Oh, that’s nice.” Dib said as he mounted his bicycle, she did the same and looked at Dib with a smile, “Bye.” She said and rode off. “Bye…” Dib trailed off, watching her go. Chapter Two That night at the family dining table Father admitted something drastic to the rest of them. He had broken a rule; the rule of looking up a newchild’s name before the Naming Ceremony. He looked up the one who he had been taking care of the most, his name was Purple but Father nick-named him Peter for a better more normal name. Dib liked Purple all the same, strange name and all. The newchild was unlike any other. He didn’t cry a lot, only at night or when he needed feeding or changing. Other than that he was a quite one for his young age. “There’s good news, though.” Father smiled Gaz’s way and she looked at him skeptically, “We get to take the newchild home.” “I always liked Peter when I was volunteering at the nurturing center.” She nodded contently with the news. “Well I’m glad you’re giving him a try.” Father smiled appreciatively. “One more thing!” Gaz called as he rose from his seat at the table, “Can you give me my comfort object?” “Now Gaz, you’re almost nine, you have to learn to sleep without your comfort object.” Father resisted from reaching to the upper shelf of the cabinet. “I know, I know! Just, ''one ''more night… for this week.” Gaz tried to reason with him. “Gaz.” Father droned out, still fighting the urge to grab the felt of the object. Gaz growled under her breath, pleading wasn’t working, “Fine… please?” she drawled out desperately. Father caved and finally threw Gaz’s comfort object down to her. Gaz smiled in satisfaction and snatched up the stuffed thing. Comfort objects are given to newchildren at birth. They come in many sizes and shapes but each are named after what they resemble. Gaz’s in particular was an elephant. Of course elephants didn’t exist; no animals existed in Dib’s world. Elephants were just play-things not real flesh and blood. Dib’s had been something called a lion. It had a circle of extra felt around its head which made it look like it was wearing a helmet. Lions and elephants alike did not exist and after a long time they no longer mattered. Dib, as all children had stopped sleeping dependently with his comfort object at the Ceremony of Nines. He had to donate it for the newchildren who were in need of them. He got over it quite quickly but at this rate, Gaz didn’t seem like letting it go without force for a while. Off went Gaz to her bedroom as did Dib after a quick goodnight to his parents. Without much thought with the traditional gesture, he slipped under the covers of his bed and was fast asleep. Chapter Three When Dib woke the next morning he was pleasured. He had finally dreamed. Now dream-telling wouldn’t be as awkward as it was before. He had to admit, however, that the dream he did receive was quite confusing and surprising. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents and Gaz about it. “Dib?” “I’m glad to say that I in fact did have a dream last night.” He announced beaming with pride. “Well then Dib; share your dream with us.” Now came the hard part. “It’s sort of hard to explain. Tak and I were in a room that reminded me of the bathing room at the House of the Old except there was a single tub. I was asking her… I was asking her to take off her clothes and get in.” Mother looked at Father the same way she had when Dib admitted her had taken the apple from the recreation center. Dib tried to ignore it and continued, “She was laughing at me though. Whenever I repeated it she would just keep laughing. I started getting mad slightly and relentlessly asked her over and over again. That’s all.” “Thank you for your dream, Dib.” Mother nodded his way. “Well I think it’s time we leave Gazzy.” Father pat Gaz’s head. She didn’t return the gesture, instead she mumbled under her breath. “You used to love it when I called you Gazzy.” He pouted. “Yeah, when I was a Six.” Gaz brushed off her shoulder, “Come on, we’re going to be late, Dib!” Mother intervened urgently, “He’ll be there in a minute, Gaz.” Dib looked at his mother questionably, Mother returned the glance and gestured him towards her. “That dream you had, Dib; it was the first of your Stirrings.” Mother smiled. “Is that a bad thing?” Dib asked. “No not at all, you just need these.” She pulled out a bottle filled with tiny white tablets from the cabinet, “Take it once in the morning and you’ll be just fine.” Mother handed the bottle to Dib and he poured out a single tablet and took a small glass of water with it. “That’s all?” “That’s all.” Mother smiled and placed the bottle back into the cupboard, “So if you leave now you can make it in time for Skool.” “Oh right!” Dib said and rushed out the door where an impatient Gaz and Father were waiting. “Hurry up, Dib!” Gaz shouted, “I don’t want to be late!” “We’re not going to, now hop on!” Dib reached out a hand to her. “No! We can’t do that Dib, we’ll get in trouble.” Gaz whispered as if only talking about it would get them caught. “Just hurry up and we won’t!” Dib held out his other hand to her. “Fine.” Gaz took his hand and sat in the carrier seat that was meant for newchildren. “Hold on tight!” Dib called back to her and rode off towards the Skool building. A few minutes later Gaz hopped out of the uncomfortable seat and towards the classes for the Eights. Dib headed off to the classes for the Elevens and just before the final bell rang. The best part about Skool was after Skool when volunteer hours were required. Dib loved where he volunteered the elders were always so lively for their age. Especially Anea and Brian; Dib loved the two and could of sworn that one time they were either best friends or spouses. But the two denied every accusation Dib and Tak sent their way about their relation. To Anea, Brian was just another fellow elder and to Brian, Anea was another number not even an elder. Still they chatted and interacted like best friends like Tak and Dib admittedly were. On the way to the House of the Old Tak broke the silence between them as they rode their bicycles in perfect rhythm. “You look troubled, Dib, is there something on your mind?” she asked. Dib gave her a look, “No. I look troubled?” “Yes. Like you’re thinking of something very harshly.” Tak nodded. “Well, I can’t really say. I think it’s a rule to keep it secret, at least I think there is.” Dib scratched his head in thought. “Aw, come on Dib. You can tell me anything. I’m your best bud remember?” she pushed him. “No, Skoodge is.” Dib joked. “Aww!” she pouted; faking a hurt expression. “Speaking of Skoodge there he is now.” Dib slowed down his bicycle as they approached the rack. “There you are, Dib; Tak. I’ve been looking all over for you. You two disappeared as soon as Skool let out.” Skoodge explained. “Oh sorry, Skoodge. Tak and I forgot that you volunteered here too.” Dib apologized. “I accept your apology, Dib.” Skoodge stopped him. The three friends burst into laughter as they mocked the traditional “late apology”. “We should go now; Brian promised me he would tell me something really interesting today.” Tak smiled. “Don’t want to let that opportunity put to waste. Let’s go.” Dib lead them to the front doors. The receptionist at the desk greeted the group with smiles, “Dib. Tak. Skoodge.” “Hello, Miss!” Tak bowed to her politely. “What a girl.” Skoodge whispered to Dib. Tak heard this and punched Skoodge in the arm. After they changed from their tunics to their smocks they went to their separate stations, Dib with Anea; Skoodge with Roselyn; and Tak with Brian. But when she walked over to his bed she found it empty and neatly folded. “Strange.” She said aloud, loud enough for Dib and Skoodge to hear. “What’s wrong, Tak?” Dib asked. “Brain isn’t in his bed and it seems like he never even really touched it.” She replied, “I’ll go ask the receptionist.” Tak got up and left her post. Dib returned to Anea and she had a solemn look on her face of sadness and content. “Not you too, Anea. What’s wrong with everybody today? They all seem so glum.” Dib asked indirectly. “Brian was released today.” She admitted. Dib stopped scrubbing her back, “He… what?” “I know you heard me the first time.” She mumbled. “Yeah, I know. I’m just… shocked. He was just here yesterday and now he’s gone.” Dib looked down. At that moment Tak burst through the door, “Brian was released, Dib!” “Yes, Anea just told me.” Dib said solemnly. “I’m so happy for him. Now he’s in a good place Elsewhere with the rest.” Tak smiled. Dib cocked an eyebrow, “You’re not upset?” “Well of course I am but I’m still happy for him.” Tak admitted, “I just wish I were there when he was being released.” Again the question of why no children were allowed to Release Ceremonies was brought up. It was still unclear to Dib why but he had let it pass and continued bathing Anea, helping her into her bed and wishing her a good evening. “Wow. Miss Roselyn is one interesting elder.” Skoodge said. “How?” Dib and Tak inquired. “You’ll have to find out for yourselves.” Skoodge smiled briefly and then hopped on his bicycle, “See you guys tomorrow.” A few seconds later Skoodge disappeared down the road. “Want to ride over the river together?” Tak turned to Dib with a grin. “Sure.” Dib chimed and they headed off towards the waters. When they arrived they slowed down to a slow pedal as they passed over the calm river below them. “It’s a good thing we know how to swim.” Dib said to Tak. “Yes, it is.” She focused on the water rather than her friend. “It’s getting late. Almost night.” Dib noticed the darkness settling in quickly. “You’re right.” She waited a second and then smiled back to Dib, “Well, see you tomorrow, Dib.” “See you tomorrow, Tak.” He waved her away and took his own journey back home. Category:Conflict Category:Drama Category:DATR Category:ZADF Category:DAGF Category:Dystopian Category:Death Category:Mystery